Optical networks use light to transmit information between points of the network. In a passive optical network (PON) the transmission facility between the transmitter and the receivers consists of passive (i.e., un-powered) optical components. Thus, once an optical signal leaves the transmission facility, the optical signals are routed to their destination via passive components, relying on the inherent properties of such components to ensure appropriate signal routing.
One type of optical network which is becoming increasingly popular is the wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) network, which multiplexes multiple wavelengths of light on a single fiber for transmission through the network. Such systems provide for high bandwidth transmission between the transmission facility and receivers. At the transmitter, various wavelengths are generated and they are multiplexed onto a single fiber. The fiber then leaves the transmission facility and the multiplexed signal travels along the outside transmission facilities toward the customer premises (generally an optical network unit (ONU)). Prior to entering the ONU, the multiplexed optical signal must be demultiplexed, such that each ONU receives the appropriate wavelength associated with the particular ONU.
The multiplexed signals are demultiplexed using an optical demultiplexer which is designed to receive the multiple wavelengths at one input port, and demultiplex the wavelengths such that a particular wavelength exits at each of a plurality of output ports of the demultiplexer. More particularly, the demultiplexer will have certain passband characteristics such that particular wavelengths will be output on each of the output ports. Preferably, each output passband will be centered upon the desired wavelength to be output on the associated port. Thus, for example, a demultiplexer which receives on its input port a broadband signal containing wavelengths λ1, λ2, λ3, λ4 will output λ1 on output port 1, λ2 on output port 2, λ3 on output port 3, and λ4 on output port 4. As such, the WDM demultiplexer should have the characteristic that the passband of output port 1 is centered on λ1, the passband of output port 2 is centered on λ2, the passband of output port 3 is centered on λ3, and the passband of output port 4 is centered on λ4.
Passive optical network components in the transmission network, such as WDM demultiplexers, are often located in the outside transmission facility and as such, are subject to environmental conditions. In particular, the temperature of the WDM demultiplexers will vary with changes in the ambient outside temperature. A problem arises in that it is a characteristic of such devices that their passband characteristics change with a change in temperature of the component. Thus, as the outside temperature changes, the passbands of the component will shift such that the passbands of the output ports will not be centered on the appropriate wavelengths.
As a result of the aforementioned passband shifts, the power of the signal routed to the customer premise ONU's will be lowered, depending on the severity of the passband shift. Various techniques are known for addressing this problem. One such technique requires that the temperature of the WDM demultiplexer in the outside transmission facility be temperature controlled to maintain the component at an appropriate operating temperature. This is a less than desirable technique because it requires active monitoring and temperature control in the outside transmission facility. Another technique for addressing this problem is to adjust the wavelengths generated by the transmitter to compensate for the passband shift of the demultiplexer in the field. This is also a less than desirable technique in typical WDM systems because many lasers must be adjusted together making a uniform shift difficult to maintain. Furthermore, since laser wavelengths are typically adjusted by varying the laser's temperature, the output power of each laser source will be adversely affected. Another technique for addressing this problem is to use a thermal (i.e., temperature insensitive) devices in the outside transmission facility. However, these devices tend to be very complex and expensive.